


A Story Of Love and Cannibals

by streakmad29



Series: Mother, Wife, FBI Agent And Killer [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Female Will Graham, Genderswap, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham was taken by the Chesapeake ripper four years ago. The ripper held her for three years and then released her. Why? Because he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very small tribute to EAD. I have not abandoned my other stories but this has been running around in my head for the last month. Hope you enjoy.

Jack Crawford was surprised to see the home address of Willa Graham, was that of a very large townhouse. It was nothing like her former home of Wolf Trap but he could understand why she had moved. Four years ago to the day, the Chesapeake ripper had broken into her home, killed three of her seven dogs and cut her badly enough that the forensic team that had gone over her house were convinced that there was no way she was alive. But Willa Graham was a born survivor. She had managed to make the Ripper see her as more than another kill.

When Jack and his team had found Willa, better known as Will to her team, she was pumped full of drugs and had no idea who anyone was. When asked to describe the man who had taken her she had only said one word. Devil. When asked to explain all she said was that the man who took her was like no one on this earth. He was clever to hide his face but was always polite and never let her go hungry. Jack had wanted her go to a therapist for a while but then she handed in her notice and disappeared.

Now as he stood outside the townhouse, he felt a moment of guilt to be bringing this back to Will's door. She had already paid a high price for Jack’s inability to move on from The Chesapeake Ripper and here he was about to ask her for more. He already knew what Doctor Alana Bloom thought of him doing this to Will, he had been forced to listen to her lecture him for the last three days. Taking a deep breath Jack raised his hand and knocked on the door.

The man who answered the door was not the type of man Jack thought Graham would go for. For one, he was wearing a three piece suit in a mustard colour, secondly he was at least a foot taller than her and thirdly he was holding a baby, that couldn't of been more than four months old.

"You have to be Jack Crawford," The man spoke with a slight accent.

"I am," Jack replied, "May I ask who you are?" "I'm Hannibal Lecter," The man informed him, "I'm Willa's husband."

"Forgive my rudeness," Jack commented, " But that means you got married very quick. We only recovered her a year and a quarter ago.">

"It might seem rushed," Hannibal told Jack, " But every day I'm more and more thankful that she felt the same way about me. That she said yes when i popped the question, as you say."

While Hannibal was speaking, Jack couldn’t help but notice that there was a woman coming down the stairs. Once he got a good look at her, Jack was shocked to see that it was the same woman who he had only a year ago thought would have to be locked up for her own protection. Willa Graham had changed a bit. Gone were the frumpy jumpers and baggy jeans, she was now dressed in a knee lengh dress with a white towel thrown over her shoulder. she looked every inch the thirty year old she was.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Willa Graham was unsurprised to see Jack Crawford at her door, would be a understatement. She had told Hannibal that he would come as soon as he found her. Seeing him, as her husband held her eight month old son, she was never more glad that Hannibal junior was small for his age. There was a reason Jack was head of the BAU and that was he could make jumps others would overlook.

Of course she also worried that Jack would realise how well Hannibal and herself worked together. Everyone she had met at her husband's side commented on how in sync they were with one another. She knew in her heart that if anyone would notice something off about her husband and their marriage it would be Jack Crawford. From where she stood she could see how tense Hannibal was and knowing her son, knew she needed Hannibal to get out of the way.

"Hannibal would you take junior in out of the cold," She started, "I'll see what Jack wants and then join you for breakfast."

"Of course," Hannibal replied, "But I do wish you would call our son by his second name than insist on calling him Junior."

Placing a kiss on the baby's forehead in Hannibal's waiting arms, Willa said, "I named him after the love of my life for a reason. Until the day he tells me otherwise I'll always call him Junior. As his mother it is my right."

Hannibal stared at her, his face blank and then he whispered," My love for you is inconvenient."

Will laughed and leaning forward kissed Hannibal and told him," Take Junior inside before he gets a cold."

Once Hannibal and baby were out of the way, she turned to Jack and said, " I'm not going back in the field Jack. Not after you let Freddie Lounds call me 'THE BRIDE OF THE CHESAPEAKE RIPPER'. Everyone looked at me like I was a murderer."

"People are dying Will,"Jack told her, "Young girls are dying. How would you feel if it was your son?"

"Stop that Jack," Will snapped at him, " Did you see that man in there. He is the reason I'm alive. You might of found me but he rescued me. I was alone, in a world that saw me as broken and damaged. And then I met Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He was there for the nightmares, the waking up screaming and the days where I couldn't stand to be touched. All because you let a mad man into my life. I was happy as a teacher. I was making a difference by training the new agents. But you couldn't leave it alone. You wanted to be the man to catch The Ripper. Well done Jack, the only thing caught in your trap was me. And now you're here again, trying to destroy the best thing that's ever happened to me. Do you know what the only thing he has ever asked of me in return?"

Jack shook his head.

"All his ever asked of me is to never go back in the field," Will revealed, " And in truth I don't think I could."

"But we need your gift Will," Jack told her, " No one else can do what you do."

Will frowned hard at Jack and then said, " Leave us alone Jack. I am finally happy and healthy and here you are trying to destroy it all."

"There must be some way you could help?" Jack begged, " This killer has already killed eight girls. God only knows how many more he'll take before his done."

"Jack please stop," Will started before she was interrupted.

"Leave the case files Mr. Crawford," Hannibal spoke from behind Will, "We will look over them together. That way I can keep a close eye on my wife and you get your case solved. Now please, Willa has asked you to leave and our son wants his mama. Good day to you Mr. Crawford."

Jack nodded and turned to his car to get the files. Once handed over he returned to his car and drove away with a smirk. He was full sure that once Will solved this first case it would be easy to get her out in the field. And if he had to give Doctor Lecter an official title, well so much the better.


End file.
